Celestial Cookies:Made with Hershey Bars
by candi confetti
Summary: New Cards, New Adventures, New attitude. Sakura, Eriol, and Madison are off visting Sakuras Grandmother when a girl finds a weird book. what is it? why is it there? Where's Li if he's not in hong Kong. Leaves u hanging, but others tell the rest. please R
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTORS AND SOME OF THE LINES IN THIS FIC. I'M USING******  
OOPS! ALMOST SPILLED THE BEANS!!!!!  
ROSES ARE RED  
VIOLETS ARE BLUE  
I NO OWN  
SO U NO SUE [I GIVE WHOEVER MADE THIS UP CREDIT.]  
  
  
THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FIC AND I'VE WORKED HARD BECAUSE I KNOW REVIEWS CAN BE HARSH.  
PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS THAT CAN HELP ME WRITE A BETTER FIC TO CONTINUE THIS ONE. ANY-  
WAY.....ON TO THE FIC.[sorry if things are mispelled]  
  
  
  
  
CELESTIAL COOKIES:MADE WITH HERSHEY BARS  
A cardcaptor fic.  
  
  
Sakura was 10 years old when she released the clow cards. oh what she had to do to get   
them back! She got help from Li Showron, Madison Taylor,and Mei-Lin Rae not to   
forget Kero. He fell asleep on the job of being Guardian of the Clow Book.  
Sakura can remember every little thing that happened as vividly till this day.  
Anyway, she's 13 now and visting her grandmother outside of town. Madison was   
making some toys for her mother and Li and Mei-lin were back in Hong kong. Eriol  
was also with Sakura since they became good friends. Clow Reed had let him be a   
"regular" boy and went back into his own body.[Which is in a grave.]  
  
"Eriol!!! We need to go out to the cave to wash these out!"Yelled Madison   
across the huge yard. The kids were doing chores and the water was out. They'd  
have to go to the steam near Pogey cave to wash them. Sakura was going reluctantly  
and Kero and Spirol Sun flew beside them. "Come off it, sakura. it was JUST the  
Erase card that time. There are no ghost no matter what Nikki says,'said Eriol  
Pulling the little wagon full of dishes behind him. "I'm still scared of Pogey  
cave. didn't you guys listen to grandmother last night. My Grandpa went into Pogey  
cave and didn't come out till December and he came out weird."She said shvering a   
little. "oh Sakura. You know it wasn't the truth. Your grandmother is always tellin  
stories like that. She's just like Nikki."Madison said bending over to pick a  
flower and pet Muffian, Sakrua's grandmothers dog. "Anyway, i'll protect you,  
Sakura!"said Eriol as he neared her than grabbed her. They had become so close.   
He'd asked her before for a date, but she had to stay true to Li. He had told her  
to wait for him, till he came back. But that was if he didn't marry Mei-Lin first  
and she was determined to have him. Spirol sun and Kero ducked into Sakura's pouch  
as Ms.Kelly[as everyone called her] appered. She had sunny blonde hair and was   
very pretty. She tried hard to bother Sakura because they lived in this rich house  
up a moutain path and she had a lot of boyfriends. she smiled at Eriol than   
looked at Sakura. "No water,huh?"She said,"We,ve got plenty. We have a spring  
right by the house. it's good for drinking and skinny-dipping."She eyed Eriol   
who turned and looked at Sakura. "If ya ever want to come cutie, just give me the  
word." She then skipped off. "I think she's kawaii, but not much"Said Eriol as  
they continued there way. "Well i think she is an arrogant selfish snot!"said   
Kero and Spriol sun nooded in agreement.  
They reached the cave and started to wash the dinner plates and things.  
Kero, Spriol, and Muffian explored the caves when Kelly came....again. "Konnichiwa  
again Eriol and others. i've came to look around the cave, seeing as it's   
gonna be leaveled soon, for my new summer house. then I can bring boys in there   
without Daddy knowing."She said smiling. "You can't. You'll unleash evil that   
i'll have to clean up!"said Sakura. Last summer Kelly found out about the clow cards  
and was the only outsider who knew about them. She had kept her mouth shut if Eriol   
and Li called her atleast once a month. So they did, not wanting it to get out.  
Kelly looked at her silly-like."Oh please Sakura. Enough about your stupid little  
cards. i didn't mean to. Hey! Let's explor the cave!" She ventured farther in the  
darkness. "Come back!" yelled Madison. "Fooled ya again, Madison. Kelly had fooled  
Madison to get some money last summer. "Well, i've got to go." Kelly said and she   
shook her hips as she walked back to the huge house.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sakura and the others finished up just before dust and and headed back  
Madison went back to making a duck toy, and Eriol sat in front of the t.v. Sakura's  
grandmother was on the phone with the wreaking crew trying to persuede them to not   
bulldoze the cave. "There's a well in there and I use that steam by there," she  
said, but the men only wanted money. She sighed and hung up. "Sakura. there will  
only be a house there tomarrow. I hope you weren't thinking of exploring it.  
Secretly, Sakura was glad.  
  
They heard the rock being crushed during the night. Sakura's gradmother   
watched with Madison. Kelly was there to, driving a wreaking ball. Eriol was adding  
a destutive scean to a story he was writing. The sounds didn't end till 10 in the  
morning. A small hut was there. Kelly was moving in! She waved to Sakura and stuck   
out her tounge. Sakura just looked.  
Sakura had a sensation of a clow card in the air aroung the hut at five.  
Kelly looked at her from a window and looked at her strangely. Eriol could fell  
it too. "Sakura," kelly said in a little voice,"i've done it again." She showed  
her a metallic purple and gold book. somewhat like a clow book. SHE RELEASED  
THE CELESTIAL COOKIE CARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK. THIS IS A LITTLE SHORT, AND I LEFT YA HANGING. BET YA WONDERING WHAT THE  
CELESTIAL COOKIE CARDS ARE. WELL, THEY ARE MADE WITH HERSHEY BARS ^-~ ANYWAY.  
REVIEW AND PLEASE HAVE THEM HELP ME. THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE ON THE CORNEY SIDE,   
BUT I WAS GETTING THEM OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD. QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWED IN THE   
NEXT FIC SO JUST ASK THEM. DON'T WORRY. I'LL SIT DOWN AND ORDER THE NEXT FIC  
SO IT'LL BE GOOD!!!!! COME ON! REVIEW IT.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Disclamer: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTORS AND I PROBALLY NEVER WILL!!!! I ALSO DON'T  
OWN POKEMON SINCE A VERSION OF ************* IS IN HERE.  
  
  
I SAW LAST TIME THAT 18 READERS READ MY FIC, BUT ONLY 2 REVIEWED. IF YOU READ  
PLEASE REVIEW. i NEED TO MAKE THINGS BETTER. WELL HERE i GO![sorry if things are mispelled]  
  
  
  
  
CELESTIAL COOKIES: MADE WITH HERSHEY BARS   
PART 2: THE BOOK, THE CARDS, AND LI  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They all just stared down at the book, mouths wide. "But yuo have NO   
magic! How could she have opened it!"Eriol was yelling from inside her cabin. They  
were all sitting beside a crevice in the rock wall. The book had fitted prefectly  
in there. "I don't have any powers. I used this knife."she said digusted. "What are   
anyway, Kero?" Madison and Sakura asked in unison. "I really can't tell ya" he said.  
"I can tell ya,"Spriol Sun said in his squeaky voice,"they weren't made by Clow  
Reed, but an evil princess who thought she had it all and didn't. She made the  
cards as a joke to Clow Reed, but he put magic on them and kept them in a book  
which the girl would have to heave in a cave. She did and though her problems were  
over. They were, but they have just been released and her problems are now ours."  
the story siunded familiar to Sakura. Maybe because Kelly had everything, but no   
magic and she couldn't get Eriol and Li to like her. That's why she got the book  
out!!!!! "Do u know the cards Spriol?" Eriol asked. "No, but we can find out." he  
pointed to a small hole in the back. "That leads to the cave,"Kelly said. "i know"  
said Spriol. Spriol went into his big form along with Kero, who went into his big   
form. Skaura and Madison hopped on Keroberus's back and Eriol on spriol sun's  
"run home Kelly and hide. This could be dangerous,"said Spriol Sun in a deep voice.  
Kelly ran and she didn't stop till she got home.  
They went down the stairs single file and ended up in a small cavern.  
Sakura was scared as ever and shivered on Keroberus's back. "Skaura, there is nothing  
to fear," said Keroberus. "Sorry," Sakura said and they continued on.   
They soon reached a stell door that looked old and Weather beaten.  
"They sure didn't build that."said Madison. With no cards to help them, they looked  
on not wondering how tey were gonna get in. No ideas or anything, but hen Spriol   
sun started using his head and I don't mean for thinking. He rammed the door with  
such force that Eriol fell off his back and landed with a thud on the ground.  
He rubbed his bottom and saw that Spriol sun was making progress. "Kero, help  
him,"Sakura said as she and Madison climbed down off his back. Kero began  
ramming the door as well and the dent began to be a hole. Soon, the kids could go  
through and Kero and Spriol Sun changed back into little size and went through.  
It looked like a giant clock. A glass clock face was on one side of the room  
and gears turned inside. All around the room was tiny little glass domes. Inside  
the domes were old looking pages that had weird writing on them. "I still have  
a little bit of Clow Reed in me. I should know what these say. Leave me be till  
tomarrow. I should know everything by then."Eriol said. the girls and Kero left   
them alone as they treaked back to the cabin. The sneaked in and went to bed.  
"I'm always hoping things will happen and things will be better and they be worse!  
and I always have to be the herorine!" Sakura beat her pillow as she said this.  
"That's not true, Sakura. What about Li? Wait! You can see if he can help with  
these!" Madison said excited. "That's good. I'll do that tomarrow."Said Sakura as  
she went to sleep.  
Sakura was icthing to call Li, but her grandmother was on the   
phone. "Nana, it's important." Sakura urged her, but she just shooed her away.   
finally, her Nana got off the phone and she called Hong Kong. "Hello," Mei-Lin  
said on the other line. "it's me Sakura. Where's Li?" Sakura asked. "I thought  
he was heading over to where YOU were" Mei-Lin said. "He's not. I called him  
earlier and he said bussiness was not finished there." said Sakura. "Then WHERE is  
my LI...."said Mei-Lin a hung up. All Sakura heard was a dialtone. Not Mei-Lin's  
Li, HER LI. He wasn't there than where was he? Anyway, right now she had to find   
out about the cards. she didn't bother to wake Madison, She just headed out to  
get Eriol. she ventured in the cave...ALONE. she was scared stiff. She ran and  
tripped over an egg. "Hmmmm." She said. She picked it up, looked it over and  
carried it to room. Eriol lay asleep and he looked soooooo cute. Sakura shook her  
head. LI wanted her. LI was gonna have her. She gently shook Eriol and he woke.  
"Oh. i found out everything!"He said happily. she smiled. "There are 30 cards:   
Solor card, Oddball card, Mud card, Magnet card, Nightmare card, Comet card,  
Adventure card, Web card, Ghost card, Riddle card, Crystal card, Double card,  
Mermaid card, Data card, Music card, Remembrance card, Zephyr card, fog card,  
Glacier card, Destruction card, Cestiny card, Ice card, and 6 unknown cards!"  
"Unknown cards?"Sakura asked. "We won't know till we meet them." Eriol said. then  
he saw the egg. "what's that?" he asked. "Oh, It's an egg I found coming in. I wonder  
what hatches out of an egg like this!"Sakura says. "me too,"said Eriol. They  
started walking back.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
All Sakura thought about was Li.Where was he!?! Wht had he left  
her again? She rubbed the egg and finnaly, at 12:00, Madison wok up and she   
clued her in on the happenings. "I hope the egg is something new," said Sakura,"i'll  
be a mother!" Sakura said. She got up and went to her laptop and e-mailed Li.  
The letter went something like this.  
  
Dear Li,  
What's up. I want to tell you that Kelly's done it again.  
She released something called the Celestial Cookie cards. They are  
REALLY strong and I need your help. Please come strait here. I  
need you here with me, right now! I'll clue you in on everything when  
you return this e-mail. K?  
  
Sakura A.  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
  
Sakura sent the letter and went to find Madison, who was   
looking for more eggs. She found Madison digging around in the dirt. " I  
e-mailed Li," said Sakura and she ploped down in the grass and looked at the   
egg. Madison looked up."Really. That's great we need Li. Hey, you and Eriol  
haven't tried your wands yet. Could you guys try them. You may be rusty." she  
said. Eriol walked over. 'She's right. Let's go!" he said.  
"Key of Clow. Power of Magic. power of light. Surrender the wand.  
the force ignite. RELEASE!" Sakura finished up. She looked to see her wand, but it  
wasn't there. Eriol was having problems with his staff. "I saw some key things  
in the cave, maybe we need those...."Eriol said. "Let's get them." Sakura said  
and the headed off.  
They made it to the room and looked at the keys. There were  
three of them! "One's got to be Li's" said Sakura. "Impossible. He uses a   
sword and Mei-Lin has no magic."Said Eriol. "then who's wand is this? sakura said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. I don't know if this is short or long. Depends on you. PLEASE   
Review. i only had two and I had to work on them. If you'd review I'd have  
it sorta your way. Just wait. The action will start on the next one when   
they encounter the first card.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!! I DO OWN THE CARDS FETURED IN THIS ONE[I THINK]   
I DON'T OWN ZELDA SINCE A TOWNS NAME OF IT IS IN IT.  
  
  
  
I'M NOT GETTING MANY REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH MANY PEOPLE READ THESE. PLEASE PLEASE  
PLEASE REVIEW. JUST TELL ME IT WAS GOOD. OH YEAH. ANY IDEAS FOR A NAME?  
SOMEONE TOLD ME MY NAME WAS A LITTLE OFF. THIS FICCIE WILL TELL ALL  
  
  
  
  
  
CELESTIAL COOKIES  
PART 3: 4 CARDS AND AN EGG  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol and Sakura looked at the keys. One was a dragon, one a cat, and the   
other was a unicorn. "This one has got to be mine,"said Eriol picking up the dragon  
Sakura hesitated then picked up the unicorn. [of course she would] Kero, Spriol Sun,  
Sakura, Eriol and Madison looked at the third one. When Madison moved close, it glowed.  
"But she has NO magic!" Kero told Spriol Sun as they whispered in the corner. "so  
that IS HER KEY!!!!!" Spriol yelled and lunged at Kero. They rooled on the ground   
till Sakura broke them up. "do you mean it's MADISON'S key," she asked. "Spriol  
thinks it is, i say NO." Kero said sticking out his tounge. "It is. Give it to   
her!"said Spriol. Sakura walked back across the room and handed Madison the key.  
"Take it. It's yours."Sakura said this smiling. Madison looked at the key then  
she put it around her neck. "Let's try them later. it's getting dark," she asid   
and started walking out. Her friends followed.  
******************************************************************************************  
  
  
A dark figure moved around outside Kelly's house. Kelly appered at the   
door, shaking all over. "If you fail me again my little puppet, i'll have your soul  
and don't even think about the beauty i gave you. Get the cards OR ELSE!" the  
voice climbed into a wagon and rolled silently down the hill. "I won't. i  
promise you." Kelly said and she turned into the house.  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
  
"Why are you ALWAYS carring that egg around?"asked Eriol as the kids  
walked around the small town of Epiola Hirule. "I want it to hatch. DUH!!!!"  
said Sakura, wiping off the egg face. "Whatever," said Eriol. Madison was in heven.  
she LOVED samll towns with neat dress shops and samll toy stores. She ran from  
window to window. They soon entered a nice little cafe. "I'm ordering coffee.  
Want some guys?"Eriol asked as he looked in on Kero and spriol Sun. "Let them out  
we are basically the only ones here."said Madison. The waiter came up. He looked   
around crazily then pushed the table over and laughed then he poured cold coffee  
on Eriol's head. "HEY,"they all yelled as he continued to bounce around the room,  
knocking things over and making the only other two costumers in the shop run  
out in fear. "Eriol, that guys crazy!!! Let's get out of here."Sakura said.  
they began gathering their things when Eriol shouted out,"THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE   
ODDBALL CARD. IT TAKES THE FORM OF A PERSON AND MAKES THEM ACT WILD!!!"Eriol   
smiled at his smartness. "What do you say to make our wands or whatever come out,"  
said Sakura looking at Spriol Sun and Kero who were cleaning coffee at themsleves.  
"One sec. I'll tell you if mines comes out."Said Eriol and he faced the card.  
"Dragon's Breath, cease my death, release the staff on my behalf RELEASE!" Eriol   
said it hesitent, but his staff came out. He had a green staff and was now   
dressed as a wizard in long green robes. his staff had a crystal on it and a   
dragon encircled it. "Wow! it worked," he said. The man still bounced around the  
room. He whispered something to Madison. Alright, I'll say it!"She said and started.  
"Cat's eyes, please portray, the Fan of Sas Soiree, and don't dismay RELEASE!"  
Soon a fan with a cat jewel appered. It had sharp fan edges that were like knifes.  
she smiled. "I DO have magic." Eriol walked over to Sakura and told her her saying.  
she began," Unicorn's Star, seer of the bizarre, keeper of the clow, Magic, Heartship,  
Release the wand now. RELEASE!"Sakura's wand appered. A nice golden unicorn, wings  
spreaded, sat on top of a sliver sphere. "Let's catch that card!" yelled Kero.  
"How in the world! We have no cards!" said Sakura dodging a flying drink machine.  
Madison thought."Maybe a comedy. Since it's all wild, it should have some jokes."  
Eriol looked a little digusted as a sill pie with green snot gook came out of it.  
"Good idea. ODDBALL CARD. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A LAUGH-OFF. YOU TAKE TWO MORE BODIES  
AND WE'LL TRY OUT JOKES ON THE REST OF THE CREW." Sakura yelled. The man smiled.  
A clown like man appered. He clapped and a stage appered. He clapped again and   
three people sat in some seats. Kero and Spriol took the other two. Two more   
Two more wild people appered. "hope you got some good jokes," said Madison. Then  
the card held out his hand as Madison approched the stage. He wrote on a sign:  
ONLY MAGICS ALOUD. "I thought I did.........."said Madison in a tiny voice. Then   
he wrote: YOU TRIED TO CHEAT. THEN YOU WILL PAY! He heaved a table at them then   
threw knives at them that pinned them to the walls. He then started throwing  
other items at them. "Awwwwwwwwww!"yelled Madison as a mug hit her. Eriol's hand was   
slashed from the knives and now his eye was bursied froma series of pots that hit  
him. Sakura wasn't doing to well herself. Bamboo sticks were coming towards her and  
some splinters were in her leg. Very large splinters. Soon a boy stepped in.   
"Hey, How about some cake!" The boy heaved a cake at him. It was LI!!!! The clown  
sat down and ate all hte cake. Li rushed and pulled them down. "Seal it," Li said.  
"Alright. Oddball card. RETURN TO YOUR POWER CONFINED. ODDBALL CARD!"the card   
couldn't help, but go in, taking a cake with it.The card went to Eriol. "With  
these cards, it's whoever the card did the most damage to get's it." he said and  
placed the card in his pocket. "Atleast it's over,"said Madison. "Li! Where'd you  
come from?"Sakura asked. Jumping into his arms and kissing him. "I got your e-mail.  
I was in Tokyo. I thought you'd gone to your other grandmothers house. When  
weren't there, I knew to come here." Li said and smiled at Sakura. Then there was  
a loud bursting noise. The egg had hatched! It was soooooo cute. "What IS it?"  
asked Li. I don't know, but I like it.[picture Togepi]   
Soon the kids were walking down the road. Sakura held "Kiwi" tight  
as Madison cooed over it. "well, you're back,"said Eriol as he looked to the ground.  
"Yeah. you sound like it's a bad thing," said Li. "It kinda is. you see how Sakura  
is ALWAYS looking at you as a husband, but as me as your butler." Eriol spoke like  
it was rehersed. Li looked shocked. "sakura and I are practiclly boyfriend and   
Girlfriend. I expressed my fellings to her after we caught the last card. I did  
that. NOT you. How dare you move in on her while I was gone!"Li's voice grew   
louder. Sakura and Madison looked at them as Eriol lurged at Li. The boys fell to   
the ground. "I'm betting on Eriol! Come on! Beat that Chinese Brat's butt!" yelled  
Kero. "Mentor, I don't think that's wise."said Spriol, but he looked excited  
by the action. "Li, Eriol stop it!" yelled Sakura. A small wind blew in the air.  
It grew and blew the boys apart. Soon, it was picking up the kids. "Kiwi!" yelled  
as the small egg baby floated away laughing. Sakura was blew into the trunk of a   
tree. She fell to the ground, but the wind caught her and blew her back up. "Eriol  
What is this?"she sceamed. "Zephyr Card. Show yourself!" Eriol yelled. The  
Zephyr card looked as a small englishboy wearing a school uniform. He kept them   
in the air. "We only have on card! Oddball card. Make him go wild." Eriol yelled.   
Since the boy looked almost human, the card took him and he stared acting crazy  
he didn't even know what he was doing and the kids landed hard. Sakura sealed it.  
"Ow!"Moaned Madison. Sakura had gotten the card. "Kiwi!" she yelled and looked over.  
the giggling baby was wedged in a tree. She climbed it and got her. "Whoa. Two cards  
in a row."Madison said. 'What were you guys fighting about!" Sakura said.   
"something stupid."said Li. "No biggie." the girls walked ahead, but Li grabbed  
Eriol by the collar. "Touch her and you're dead!" he said. Spriol Sun heard him  
but said nothing. A dark figure laughed evilly and followed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. I know it says four cards, but It's thanksgiving and I'm ready for some   
TURKEY. Anyway, it was getting a little long. This is half of this part.  
the other part will be labled Part 3A and that's how it will always be. even if  
I have 26 part 3's. [Don't worry I want.] Review it so i'll put some better   
ideas for some deadlier cards. this two weren't exactly pushovers though.  
Oh, yeah. A better name than Kiwi PLEAZE! It was a last moment thing and I'm  
going to change it no matter what!  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T CALL FOR ANY MONEY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK. SO THIS IS THE 2ND HALF OF THE 3RD INSTALLMENT. STILL NOT MANY REVIEWS SO  
THIS ONES GONNA BE REALLY GREAT AND MORE ORGANIZED[AND MORE S+S AND MUSH AS  
FIRE ANGEL AND S+S FAN REQUESTED IN THEIR REVIEWS] SO ONWARD I GO. I'VE ADDED  
SOME JAPANESE TERMS TOO!  
  
  
  
  
CELESTIAL CARDS  
PART 3A: 4 CARDS AND AN EGG  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol shut the door to the small tower room that he requested. They had just made   
it home and Sakura and Li talked all the time while Li gave Eriol a Heero Yuy death  
glare. "Why do I have to have SAKURA? Kelly's right there and so is Madison?" Eriol  
said talking to himself. He went over to the little window to spy on the two   
"lovebirds" below. They sat on the pinic table below.  
"I've been working on my Japanese. See if you know what this means." said Li.  
Eriol listened harder. "Ai shiteru, Sakura," Li said, gazing into her eyes. She   
looked back into his big brown eyes. "You still love me? After I invited Eriol here?"  
She asked. "Oh course. You will always be mine and only mine." after he said this,  
thay had a VERY loooooong kiss. Eriol called upon the oddball card. "Make him do  
something idiotic." Eriol said and the card made Li start licking himslef and he   
began acting like a monkey and all other things to ruin a mood. "LI SHOWRAN! YOU   
KNOW HOW TO RUIN A GOOD KISS! DON'T YA! I HATE YOU FOR ALWAYS DOING THIS! CAN'T YOU  
LIKE ME WITHOUT ACTING LIKE A CHILD?! I MEAN, COME ON!!!!!" Sakura stomped into the  
house and Li was left outside, chomping on grass. Eriol put the card away, and went  
to sleep with a smile on his face.  
"He acted all werid, Madison. I mean, he's always so serious." Sakura and   
Madison were in what was left of the cave behind Kelly's house. Madison was  
listening to what happened last night. "Well, it sounds like he was being a real  
oddball,"said Madison, picking at a loose rock. "Eriol!" Sakura yelled. Madison  
jumped in shock and the block came out. Inside the blcok was a terrible old  
notebook. "We semm to be finding a lot of things." said Madison looking at the egg  
baby then the notebook. 'Eriol had to make Li act like that with the Oddball card!"  
Sakura yelled and she began to run across the frild to the house. Madison behind her,  
notebook in hand.  
Eriol saw Sakura running and went to greet her. "Ossu! Sakura" he said, but  
Sakura looked at him all mean like. "You made Li act stupid!" Sakura said. Eriol  
tried to look shocked, but it took a lot for him not to laugh. Li came out. "A  
Celes--- car--- woods. Chasing me!" he said all out of breath. Sakura looked to the woods  
and someone or something steeped out.  
The gang ran into the woods, weapons in hand. "What was it, Eriol"Sakura   
asked, but she still hadn't forgiven him. "It looked like the Adventure card." he   
said. As they reached their NEW waterhole, the adventure card stepped out. It  
had the body of a man, but the head of a head of an alligator. He had on a suit  
that Australians seem to where in the outback. A backpack adorned his back. A hat  
sat upon his head. He smiled a crooked smile and in a flash - they were tied up and being  
being dragged awya. "The Adventure card loves trying to outdo everyone. That's how  
it came and got us. It's gonna do something with us." said Eriol. The Adventure card   
crossed pits of lava and entered a jungle. "What in the world?" said Madison as they   
entered a desert. "The card loves having the sceanery match his adventure he's on.  
Guess he hasn't gotten their yet." Eriol said. He looked over at sakura. Li was   
holding her as she wispered a million sorrys. Madison took out the notebook and  
began reading.  
  
Halloween  
I didn't mean to ask the witch for eternal beauty and everlasting  
youth. She didn't listen clearly. She just told me to get those  
cards back or i'm dead. She came today. She rode upon a demon,  
very large and evil. She gave me my last warning. I need help!!  
She'll do the unspeakable to me. She'll------------------  
Madison's reading was interrupted by their aburt stop. She placed the notebook away.  
Her skin was ghostly white. He untied them and placed them to a cayon wall. He   
placed their weapons on the other side. He placed his backpack there, too. "Get  
them by getting across." he said in an aussie accenct. He let them down.  
they looked over the edge. Jets of hot gas and magma shot up. "go!" adventure   
yelled and he jumped down to a lower ledge. "Zepyr card. Blow us across. Zepyr card!"  
Sakura yelled. A wind picked her up and blew her across. "Too easy. She said. Then  
she felt something stick to her. "SAKURA. ANOTHER THE CARD! THE WEB CARD." yelled   
Eriol. "Sakura, try and seal it. Someone's already weakened it," yelled Madison.  
"Alright web! Show yourself!" said Sakura. The web card looked like Mrs. Spider on  
James and the Giant peach. Her boots clanked and she fell over. "Return to your   
power confined."Sakura said. She had the web card. "Web card,Bring them across!"  
she said and it was all over. Adventure weeped as it was being captured and everything  
dispersed and they were back in the cave.  
After getting themselves together. They all satrted heading out when a   
figure stepped out. "You have something I want," it said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay. They'll be more mush later. i got lazy. Probally not the best, but tell me in a REVIEW.  
YOU KNOW, THE THING AFTER THIS ARTHOURS NOTE. I'm going to a Jamboree sothat's  
why the action is so fast. In case you don't know, the figure is**************  
and the web card was weakened by ******************. This one is short because it's continuing of part 3 so put them  
together and you'll have a long one. again, tell me if it's a dead story and I need o call it quits or should I   
continue onward and hope for better dayz?  
  



End file.
